


Quand la bête cède à l'homme... ou à la femme

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: Vilkas est un tsundere [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Compagnons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Mates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des débuts chaotiques, Lilith et Vilkas commencent lentement à se rapprocher par le biais de leur sexualité, mais les choses semblent plus simples pour notre Dovahkiin que pour notre Nordique ténébreux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le réconfort d'être dominé

**Author's Note:**

> événements à situer immédiatement après la première transformation de Dovahkiin en loup-garou et l'attaque sur la Main d'Argent.

Le monde était tout autre à ses sens. Les odeurs étaient plus fortes, les couleurs différentes et les sensations des autres aussi perceptibles que si elle étaient palpables. Elle redécouvrait les paysages et les personnes qu'elle connaissait auparavant avec un intensité toute nouvelle due au sang de la bête qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines. L’afflux de signaux provenant de tous les sens était distrayant et l'obligeait à redoubler de concentration face à l'ennemi pour ne pas se disperser. Être un loup-garou était une expérience nouvelle et excitante.

 

Tout était tellement stimulant qu'il lui fallait régulièrement faire des poses pour récupérer du surplus de cogitation que cela suscitait. Aela lui avait assuré qu'elle s'y ferait et elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus mais le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il n'y avait de bénéfice au développement de ses sens que si elle parvenait à canaliser ce qu'elle percevait. Il lui faudrait travailler dessus rapidement, être Dovahkiin, Compagnon, Thane et membre de la rébellion Sombrage, en plus d'exploratrice et chasseuse – excusez du peu – amenait son lot extrêmement conséquent d'ennemis et le manque d'attention pouvait facilement mener à une capture ou tout simplement à la mort.

 

L'expérience ne protégeait malheureusement pas contre la mort, le cas de Skjor en était la preuve. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à Jorrvaskr avec Aela porteuses de la nouvelles de sa mort, elle avait très nettement perçue la colère et la tristesse des autres. Cependant, elle percevait aussi une odeur indescriptible qui ne sentait ni bon ni mauvais mais éveillait en elle un désir certain, un appel. Ce signal olfactif état fort chez Farkas et Vilkas et elle eut soudain très envie d'aller dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre pour pouvoir partager quelques moments intimes.

 

Elle s'efforça de chasser cette idée. Les Compagnons étaient en deuil. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais perdre un membre du Cercle exigeait un minimum de recueillement et faire des folies de son corps tandis que le cadavre de Skjor était à peine refroidi n'était peut-être pas ce qui l'honorerait au mieux. Toutefois elle ne put manquer les regards en coin que Vilkas lui lançait et se demanda s'il comptait vraiment faire preuve d'abstinence pendant son deuil ou si elle aurait droit à sa première partie de jambes en l'air post-transformation plus tôt que prévue.

 

Elle partit se coucher dans les quartiers communs comme d'habitude, qu'elle fasse partie du Cercle lui donnait droit à sa propre chambre mais la seule qu'elle puisse occuper était celle de Skjor et ce n'était pas le moment de l'investir comme un terrain conquis. Elle salua les autres avant de se mettre au lit et à nouveau Vilkas lui lança un regard appuyé mais ne dit ni ne fit rien qui lui montrât ce qu'il voulait.

 

Allongée depuis deux heures sur son lit, Lilith n'avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil. Son esprit était trop en alerte et puis cette odeur entêtante qu'elle associait à Vilkas l'obsédait. Ses camarades de chambrée dormaient et certains le faisaient plutôt bruyamment entre les marmonnements ensommeillés, les ronflements et les rots avinés. N'y pouvant plus, elle se leva, simplement vêtue de sa chemise longue en coton et de ses bottes en fourrure parce que le sol était trop froid pour qu'elle marche pieds nus. Elle ramassa une pâtisserie posée sur la table près de l'entrée du sous-sol et continua à avancer jusqu'à la chambre de Vilkas.

 

Une fois devant sa porte, elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas frapper s'imaginant qu'il était probablement endormi mais si ses pas l'avaient menée jusque là, ce n'était pas pour repartir aussitôt. Elle finit de manger sa pâtisserie le temps de se décider et alors qu'elle comptait repartir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Vilkas torse nu qui la tira à l'intérieur sans lui demander son avis.

\- J'ai senti votre odeur depuis un moment devant ma porte. Je me demandais quand vous comptiez entrer. Mais à force de lambiner j'ai conclus qu'il fallait que je vienne vous chercher.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est ma première nuit au calme depuis ma première transformation, je n'ai pas cédé au sommeil une seule fois en deux jours. Je suis fatiguée mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir.

\- J'ai une idée sur ce qui pourrait aider.

 

Le ton qu'il avait employé laissait peu de doutes sur l'idée qu'il avait et le cœur de Lilith commença à s'emballer par anticipation. Depuis leur première fois dans leur campement dans la plaine ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une seule fois dans une tour à l'abandon. C'était la première fois que Lilith utilisait un tonneau à _cet_ usage. Elle chassa le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres au rappel de ses souvenirs et regarda Vilkas.

\- Je ne pensais pas que... Avec la mort de Skjor, je me disais que ce n'était pas le moment.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et pour la première fois elle y lut de la tristesse.

\- Skjor a toujours été là aussi loin que nous nous souvenons mon frère et moi. Il était déjà à Jorrvaskr quand notre père nous y a conduit. Il laisse un vide mais les Compagnons savent faire face à ce genre d'événements. La mort est notre compagne à tous.

 

Elle acquiesça, le regard sérieux. Il était vraiment très pragmatique et ne laissait pas facilement ses sentiments s'exprimer. Les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dispute dans les ruines les avaient vus se rapprocher un peu. Lilith supportait mieux son caractère froid et arrogant, d'autant qu'il faisait des efforts pour être moins cassant avec elle. Coucher ensemble avait briser le mur d'incompréhension qu'il y avait eu entre eux, pas de quoi en faire les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là à cause de leur caractère entier mais au moins se supportaient-ils désormais.

 

Lilith s'était aperçue que l'homme-loup était plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle prenait le temps de découvrir qui il était même si elle avait parfois envie de lui abattre sa hache sur le crâne jusqu'au manche. C'était un sentiment partagé, elle en était certaine. Si leur entente sociale était à travailler, il en allait tout autrement question sexe. Il était de loin le meilleur partenaire qu'elle ait eu jusqu'à présent. Elle avait connu plusieurs hommes, pas de quoi affoler ou en faire une disciple de Dibella mais suffisamment pour avoir de grandes attentes sur la qualité d'un amant potentiel.

 

Vilkas, _lui_ , comblait ses envies et lui faisait découvrir d'autres perspectives, ce qui le plaçait au haut de l'échelle. Et maintenant qu'elle était elle aussi un loup-garou, elle avait un désir puissant de s'accoupler avec lui. Lui et pas un autre, même si l'odeur de Farkas très similaire le rendait très tentant, mais elle n'avait pas le même lien avec ce dernier.

\- Je ne l'ai pas connu aussi bien que vous et mon chagrin n'égale en rien le vôtre mais si vous m'en laisser l'occasion, je peux vous aider à vous distraire un peu de votre chagrin.

 

Un petit éclair jaune passa dans les yeux de Vilkas qui la repoussa contre la porte avant de l'embrasser. Elle eut juste le temps de nouer les bras autour de son cou avec un sourire ravi qu'il avait déjà passé les mains sous sa chemise cherchant le contact de sa peau. Il caressa son dos et ses hanches avant de remonter jusqu'à ses seins qu'il saisit à pleines mains. Elle pencha un peu la tête en arrière et il marqua la peau de son cou offerte d'un sillon de baisers et de petits mordillements qui la faisaient divinement gémir.

 

Elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Lorsqu'il l'allongea, elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir jouir de vous sans m'égratigner la peau des fesses, il semblerait.

Vilkas lui rendit son sourire avant de lui retirer sa chemise d'un mouvement.

\- Ça veut aussi dire que je vais pouvoir vous avoir complètement nue pour une fois, chacun y gagne.

 

Elle réprima un second rire et se mit à pousser de petits cris de jouissance alors qu'il se mettait à sucer un téton durci sous l'effet de l'excitation. Ses mains volèrent vers les braies de Vilkas tentant de les dénouer sans que celui-ci ne soit d'aucune aide. Quand elle fit enfin glisser les braies sur ses fesse et libéra son membre largement gonflé de désir, il se redressa et termina d'ôter le vêtement trop encombrant.

 

Toutefois lorsqu'il voulut se rallonger sur elle, elle ne le laissa pas faire et le repoussa de côté avant de s'installer au-dessus de lui. Assise tout contre son membre érigé qui maintenant une agréable pression contre sa féminité encore protégé par un sous-vêtement, elle murmura d'une voix rauque:

\- C'est à moi de vous distraire. Laissez-vous faire.

 

La bête en lui n'avait pas coutume de se laisser dominer et il tenta de se relever et de la renverser à nouveau mais elle le repoussa contre le matelas avec fermeté et fit taire toutes ses velléités de révolte sous un baiser en conduisant ses mains sur ses seins qu'il commença à pétrir aussitôt avec satisfaction. La lueur dorée avait quitté les yeux de Vilkas et c'était son habituel regard d'un bleu glacial qui la regardait avec une fascination non dissimulée, attendant avec impatience la suite. La bête en elle en était ravie.

 

Tout doucement elle couvrit son torse de baiser et de coups de langues tout en ondulant lascivement du bassin contre le sexe de son compagnon. Elle descendit de plus en plus et les yeux de Vilkas s'étrécirent, la fixant sans ciller, comme hypnotisés. Elle se recula et sa bouche fut au niveau de son bas-ventre qu'elle baisa lentement alors qu'elle saisit sa queue dans une main. L'homme-loup ferma alors doucement les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière. Lilith pressa doucement la main une fois puis deux autour de son membre et le petit grognement sourd qui émana de son amant la fit mouiller encore plus que les cajoleries qu'il lui avait prodiguées.

 

Elle se pencha et donna un léger coup de langue sur le bout de son gland et un gémissement qu'il n'avait pu retenir sortit de la gorge de Vilkas. Elle rigola doucement et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, les yeux de l'homme brillant sous le coup d'une ivresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il était chaud, salé et vibrant de désir sur sa langue, sa peau fine se couvrant doucement de sa salive. Elle fit tournoyer sa langue autour de son manche et le prit un peu plus dans sa bouche, ses dents râpant doucement autour de lui. Vilkas ne tarda pas à gémir ouvertement sous ses caresses et elle sentit une de ses mains lui saisir les cheveux dans une invitation à la luxure.

 

Elle accéléra et le suça en réprimant des gémissements que suscitait le plaisir qu'elle procurait au Nordique. Lorsqu'un cri plus sonore résonna à ses oreilles, elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête ou Vilkas viendrait avant qu'elle ait le temps de profiter de lui. Pantelant sous les vagues de plaisir que sa bouche lui avait donné Vilkas grogna légèrement lorsqu'elle l'arrêta et voulait plus désormais. Il se redressa et saisit la ficelle qui nouait le sous-vêtement sur le côté et tira sans ménagement dessus, laissant une traînée rouge sur la peau pâle de son amante. Celle-ci n'y fit même pas attention et dénoua l'autre côté prestement et ôta d'un mouvement le tissu du sous-vêtement.

 

Sans perdre de temps elle se replaça au-dessus de Vilkas et s'empala sur lui avec un cri d'extase. Elle posa une main sur son torse et commença à le chevaucher avec force, sans retenir ses gémissements. Elle se délectait du regard conquis de Vilkas. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise les deux premières fois, il avait partagé son plaisir mais le fait qu'elle prenne tout en main avait l'air de le ravir plus qu'il n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Il flatta ses seins avec une main tandis que l'autre se saisit d'une fesse avec laquelle il accompagnait les mouvements frénétiques de Lilith.

 

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et lui intima de ralentir. Il ne voulait pas venir avant elle et ne pas la finir. Il lâcha son fessier et commença à caresser son clitoris la faisant se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle se mordit des doigts pour éviter à ses cris de réveiller les occupants des chambres voisines et elle bougea les hanches pour sentir sa queue différemment en elle. Elle approchait de son apogée et quand elle en fut assez proche, elle s'abaissa vers Vilkas et lui ravit un long baiser dans lequel se mélangeaient leur cris de plaisir à tous deux.

 

Alors que sa semence coulait en elle, elle s'affala contre lui, cherchant son souffle au creux de son cou. Il glissa lentement hors d'elle plus satisfait par le fait de se faire dominé qu'il l'aurait cru possible et quand il se tourna vers elle, il vit qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil mais un léger sourire ornait son visage.

\- J'espère avoir aidé.

 

À leur grande surprise à tous deux, Vilkas l'embrassa en remerciement en la serrant contre elle. Elle se blottit contre sa chaleur et s'endormit avec contentement. L'homme-loup la regarda étonné de partager une telle intimité avec elle alors qu'une semaine auparavant ils se supportaient à peine. Elle était endormie paisiblement dans le creux de son cou comme si c'était une habitude depuis longtemps ancrée entre eux. Elle lui semblait inoffensive et fragile comme ça, une simple femme. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était la même personne qui combattait férocement et était d'un caractère tellement entier qu'elle l'avait plongé dans une rage folle. Une vraie femme.

 

Il étouffa un rire pour ne pas la réveiller. Il caressa doucement son flanc, laissant son bras reposer sur sa hanche. Il retint son souffle quand elle se blottit encore plus près de lui entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Il sentit l'excitation menacer de surgir à nouveau mais il la réprima. Elle en avait assez fait et il ne voulait pas la réveiller pour lui faire l'amour, même si l'idée ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise avec elle. Et paradoxalement, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.


	2. L'angoisse quand tu reviens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith revient à Blancherive après des semaines loin de Vilkas et elle ne pense qu'à retrouver sa couche. Elle espère même trouver plus sans vraiment savoir ce qu'est ce plus mais Vilkas n'est pas homme à apprécier une absence aussi longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre surtout orienté petits problèmes existentiels. Lilith cogite beaucoup et sait qu'elle veut plus. Vilkas, lui, est juste fâché d'avoir eu à patienter et essaie de ne pas cogiter parce qu'il ne veut pas de réponses à ses questions.

Lilith revenait à Blancherive après des semaines d'absence... et d'abstinence. Même si elle aimait faire partie des Compagnons pour la simplicité des combats que cela lui offrait, elle ne tournait pas le dos à ses autres obligations. Mais après avoir passé des jours à chasser des bandits et des nécromanciens et s'être battue avec son lot de bêtes sauvages et de dragons en maraude sans compter ses saletés de Draugr qui rendaient ses incursions dans les tombeaux pénibles au possible, rentrer à Blancherive était un soulagement.

 

Avec Rayya, son huscarl d'Epervine, elle était allée jusqu'à Faillaise, mais s'occuper des soucis de la Guilde des Voleurs en plus des problèmes des environs aurait demandé trop de temps et d'implication alors elle avait préféré revenir à Blancherive qu'elle avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà. À dire vrai, un certain homme brun au comportement hautain pouvait tout aussi bien être la raison de son retour. Tout ce temps passé loin de lui et de ses caresses était une épreuve autrement plus perturbante que des combats contre des morts-vivants. Et la bête en elle n'acceptait de se soumettre à aucun autre aussi avait-elle fait de la chasteté son autre compagne.

 

Rayya n'avait eu de cesse de la taquiner tout le long du chemin de retour sachant la relation que Lilith entretenait avec le Compagnon. Son huscarl faisant souvent référence au fait qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à un homme avec lequel elle ne faisait que coucher et Lilith ne savait pas toujours quoi répondre au raisonnement trop clairvoyant de Rayya. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne cachait pas grand chose à la Rougegarde avec qui elle entretenait une complicité profonde sauf peut-être qu'elle avait prévu de montrer quelque chose de spécial à Vilkas quand elle serait rentrée.

 

Une fois à Blancherive, elle laissa Rayya dans sa maison en compagnie de Lydia son autre huscarl pendant qu'elle se rendait à la longère des Compagnons. Là-bas l'odeur familière et stimulante de son amant attisa un feu impatient en elle même si elle était ténue et son esprit revisitait les souvenirs de leurs étreintes alors mêmes qu'elle saluait chaleureusement les Compagnons. Cependant ni Vilkas ni son jumeau n'étaient présents et Kodlak la prévint qu'ils étaient partis ensemble en mission dans la châtellerie et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Le Héraut demanda à Lilith une entrevue au cours de laquelle il lui confia une mission très sérieuse concernant le pouvoir de lycanthropie du Cercle.

 

Lilith médita un peu sur la requête du vieux guerrier mais donna finalement son accord. Si lui ou les autres désiraient mettre un terme à cette vie bestiale, c'était leur droit. Elle se demanda ce qu'en pensait Vilkas même si aucun des Compagnons n'était sensé l'accompagner lorsqu'elle irait trancher les têtes des sorcières du Coven. Avant qu'elle ne soit sortie des appartements du héraut, celui-ci la retint juste un instant pour lui glisser un mot.

\- Libérer nos corps et nos esprits de l'emprise de la malédiction de Hircine pourrait impliquer certains changements. Je ne sais pas quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Vilkas mais je ne peux vous garantir que vous en ressortirez indemnes.

 

Lilith arqua un sourcil surpris vers Kodlak qui rigola franchement.

\- Jeune fille, je ne pense pas que Vilkas et vous soyez aussi discrets que vous le pensez. Je sais bien que vous ne cherchez pas à vous cacher mais les sens sur-développés des membres du Cercle ne peuvent facilement vous ignorer.

 

La Nordique se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mit à regarder avec passion le bout de ses bottes couvertes de boue séchée et de tâches de sang délavées. Kodlak rigola à nouveau avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux.

\- Peu importe comment lui et vous occupez votre temps libre et ce que vous comptez en faire à l'avenir, vous devez tenir compte qu'abandonner la forme de loup-garou vous forcera peut-être à renoncer à ce lien qui vous unit si se sont les bêtes en vous qui s'expriment.

 

Lilith déglutit avec difficulté, les mots du vieil homme la dérangeant plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Elle se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête et franchit la porte. Elle fit quelques pas et hésita sur l'endroit où se rendre. Elle décida d'aller attendre Vilkas dans sa chambre et attendit d'être sûre qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs avant de crocheter la serrure de sa porte. Ce n'était pas très respectueux de son intimité et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout cette intrusion mais elle s'en fichait. Si mettre un terme à l'esprit bestial qui habitait Vilkas supprimait vraiment l'envie qu'il avait d'elle alors peu importe qu'il soit mécontent, elle profiterait de chaque occasion pour lui faire l'amour.

 

Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, elle s'installa sur le lit et remonta les genoux jusqu'à son menton étreignant ses jambes d'un air incertain. Elle avait désiré Vilkas bien avant d'être possédée par l'esprit du loup mais Vilkas avait déjà depuis longtemps fusionné avec la bête et l'avait désirée à cause de ce que la bête percevait en elle. Si la bête partait, son odeur ne le hanterait plus et il ne la désirerait plus autant voire plus du tout. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble juste après la mort de Skjor, c'étaient les yeux de Vilkas, pas ceux de la bête qui l'avaient regardée avec passion, non?

 

Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi s'en faisait-elle autant pour un simple amant? S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle n'aurait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui la désirerait sans qu'aucun esprit bestial ne vienne parasiter la donne. C'était simple comme solution mais l'idée de se trouver un nouvel amant la révulsait. Peut-être qu'avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait physiquement comme Farkas... mais non. Non, Farkas était gentil et serviable, il était aussi séduisant que pouvait l'être son frère mais un ersatz restait un ersatz, rien d'autre et ce serait un manque de respect pour lui que d'en faire un remplaçant.

 

Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à renoncer à Vilkas? Sa main se porta involontairement à l'amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou depuis quelques jours et la fit tourner distraitement entre se doigts. Faire des plans sur la comète n'aidait en rien et trop cogiter assombrissait son humeur aussi prit-elle sur elle de cesser de penser à tout ça et se leva pour faire les cent pas, activité tellement plus productive. Pendant un de ses tours sans fin elle s'arrêta brusquement sentant distinctement l'odeur de celui auquel se soumettait la bête en elle.

 

Elle s'arrêta et fixa la porte fermée pendant de longues minutes dans l'attente de bruits de pas précédant l'ouverture de la porte mais rien ne venait. Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas perçu son odeur et que les autres ne lui aient pas parlé de son retour mais rien ne l'obligeait à se diriger vers sa chambre où il ne savait pas qu'elle l'attendait. Elle maudit son impatience et pria Dibella de lui accorder la prompte visite de son amant. À croire que les Divins écoutaient vraiment ses prières, elle ne tarda pas à entendre les bruits de pas caractéristiques de Vilkas dans le couloir du sous-sol. Et son sœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine dans l'appréhension de le revoir après tant de temps séparés.

 

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que la silhouette de Vilkas apparut face à elle, elle avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Il était visiblement très contrarié de trouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre quand elle aurait dû être verrouillée et à peine plus réjoui que ce quelqu'un soit une femme qui ne demandait depuis des semaines qu'à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, ne daignant pas lui accorder un regard. Il commença à défaire les différentes parties de son armure et Lilith se lécha les lèvres avec envie se contentant de regarder sans bouger.

 

Lorsqu'il ne lui restât plus que ses braies, il déversa le contenu d'un pichet d'eau dans une bassine et se lava les mains. Lilith se rappela qu'elle devait être toute couverte de la poussière du voyage et qu'elle non plus ne devait pas avoir l'air bien reluisante. Elle s'approcha de Vilkas et de la bassine et plongea les mains dans l'eau froide pour se les laver. Quand elle se tourna vers Vilkas, il la regardait avec cette lueur jaune et colérique qu'elle avait déjà eu la mauvaise expérience de croiser. Elle le regarda avec circonspection attendant l'orage.

\- Des _semaines_ au loin sans donner de nouvelles et vous débarquez dans ma chambre comme un fleur. Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de vous jeter dehors?

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit tout contre son torse et le regarda sans ciller. Vilkas céda en grognant et posa les mains sur ses hanches en l'attirant à lui.

\- Trop fière. Par Talos, je jure que si je...

\- Que si vous _quoi_? Demanda-t-elle, tentatrice.

 

Il plissa les yeux, ses iris jaune dardant sur elle un regard mauvais mais la bête en Lilith savait que cette colère n'était d'aucun danger pour elle et le taquinait dans l'espoir de précipiter un peu les choses. Et apparemment cela eut l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner. Il soupira, fait plutôt inhabituel chez lui, et il se pencha sur elle pour lui donner un baiser plutôt brutal. Elle soupira alors qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre sans douceur et elle pressa ses hanches contre son bassin. Il se décolla d'elle et descendit jusqu'au niveau de son bas-ventre qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois avant de saisir le caleçon long qu'elle portait et de tirer vivement dessus pour le faire descendre sur ses jambes emportant son sous-vêtement avec.

 

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise mais ne se fit pas prier pour aider à se débarrasser du tissu sur ses jambes. Il remonta une main froide le long de sa cuisse et elle frissonna quand son doigt toucha son petit repli de chair sensible. Il fit passer sa jambe par-dessus son épaule et commença à donner des petits coups de langue à son entrejambe mouillée. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir et saisit son épaule pour se retenir alors qu'il approfondissait les gâteries de sa langue. Alors qu'elle subissait avec extase les assauts de sa langue dans son intimité, il s'arrêta brusquement provoquant un geignement irrité.

 

Vilkas la regarda avec un sourire mauvais et la repoussa. Lilith poussa un nouveau gémissement dépité et tenta de renouer les bras autour de son cou mais il lui saisit les poignets et la repoussa.

\- J'aimerai dormir maintenant, allez-vous-en.

\- Vilkas... commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais comment vous punir. Et ne pas m'occuper de vous après que vous vous soyez introduit dans ma chambre sans permission après des jours et des jours d'abstinence me paraît une _bonne_ punition.

 

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds avant qu'il ne se teinte du jaune colérique de la bête et se rapprocha de lui en grondant.

-Comment ça « _abstinence_ »? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'ai pas couché avec un autre que vous?

Le visage de Vilkas se para d'une vive colère quand elle dit ça, mais il reprit vite contenance et ne fit que se toucher une narine.

\- Mon flair ne me trompe pas. Je ne sens l'odeur d'aucun homme sur vous et cette odeur aurait mis des jours avant de se dissiper.

Bien sûr, il mentait. En partie. Il aurait décelé l'odeur d'un homme sur elle, mais seulement si elle avait couché avec dans les deux ou trois jours précédents. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle avait un quelconque amant avant ça mais sa réaction parlerait pour elle.

\- Crétin! Et alors? Qu'es-ce que ça change si je n'ai couché avec personne depuis que je suis partie? Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça!

 

Vilkas ne put réprimer un sourire triomphant. Non seulement, il avait eu sa réponse, mais encore était-ce celle qu'il espérait. Il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié de la savoir avec un autre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs et ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache et que ça lui monte à la tête. Elle était déjà trop fière et lui... Merde! Il s'habituait trop à sa présence, à son corps qu'elle lui offrait sans restrictions et même à son impertinence. Elle devenait un élément régulier dans sa vie et il n'avait pas envie de cogiter sur ce que ça signifiait.

 

Lorsqu'elle vint près de lui et commença à lui tambouriner le torse de ses paumes avec mauvaise humeur, il saisit ses poignets avec un ricanement. Si proche d'elle, le parfum suave de son excitation lui emplissait l'esprit et il ne put que constater la violence de son propre désir. Il avait été sot de croire qu'il pourrait lui dénier le plaisir quand cela le privait lui aussi.

\- Très bien. Vous aurez ce que voulez.

 

Il délaça ses braies qu'il baissa légèrement avant de la soulever pendant qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la posa sur le bord de la table et lui écarta les cuisses avant de l'empaler sans douceur. Il lui imposa un rythme violent, rapide et profond provoquant plus de cris que de gémissements mais qui suivait son humeur passablement sombre. Il pouvait enfin assouvir les pulsions qui l'animaient depuis des semaines. Il tandis les bras vers ses seins et les pressa avec un rictus satisfait. Il parvint à l'orgasme assez vite et une fois sa semence en elle, il se retira.

 

Elle demeura pantelante sur la table et se releva quelques instants après avec une moue ennuyée. Il n'avait pas été très tendre ni très agréable et elle n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir qu'elle escomptait, à croire qu'elle restait punie même en obtenant satisfaction.

\- Vous auriez pu être plus _doux_ après tout ce temps, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vous auriez pu être plus _respectueuse_ de mon intimité après tout ce temps, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu vous revoir avant de repartir, monseigneur, répondit-elle avec humeur.

\- Repartir?

 

Vilkas se retourna d'un bloc en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué parce qu'elle avait dit. Il la vit grimacer brièvement pendant qu'elle ramassait son caleçon long.

\- Oui, repartir. Kodlak m'a expressément demandé de remplir une mission pour lui et je repars demain à la première heure. Avec chance je serai de retour dans 4 à 5 jours. Si je passe par ma maison à Epervine, il faudra compter une bonne semaine mais j'aviserai sur le moment.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Rien qui ne nécessite la présence d'un autre Compagnon, dit-elle évasivement.

Il plissa les yeux de façon dubitative. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour renfiler ses vêtements.

\- Kodlak m'a demandé d'y aller seule et comme ça lui tient à cœur, j'y vais dès demain. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour se rhabiller, Vilkas remarqua l'amulette qu'elle portait au cou qui s'était exposée hors de sa tunique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

 

Elle suivit son regard et son air gêné parut confirmer ce qu'il pensait que c'était.

\- C'est une amulette de Mara. Vous en avez déjà vue, non? dit-elle d'un air faussement désinvolte.

\- Évidemment. Ce que je demande c'est pourquoi vous en porter une.

\- C'est une amulette de Mara, répéta-t-elle. Elle... elle améliore la qualité des sorts guérisseurs mais elle indique surtout à autrui que je cherche à me marier, puisqu'il faut tout vous dire.

 

Vilkas regarda le pendentif sacré se balancer doucement près de sa poitrine et sa gorge devint sèche. Elle voulait rentrer dans le rang. Épouser un homme qui lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Elle cherchait une promesse.

\- Mais vous couchez avec moi.

\- Et? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi continuer à venir me voir si vous voulez vous marier?

 

Lilith respira profondément plusieurs fois. Pourquoi la conversation avait-elle l'air d'avoir mal commencé? Quand votre amant vous demande pourquoi vous souhaitez vous marier, c'est soit qu'il s'esquive soit qu'il est idiot. Et Vilkas n'était pas idiot.

\- En quoi serait-ce incompatible?

\- Vous rechercher la fidélité mais vous vous devez d'être loyale et fidèle également. Coucher avec un autre homme pendant que vous vous laissez courtiser par tout Skyrim n'est pas un exemple de loyauté et de fidélité, je dirai.

Elle se releva, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Premièrement, je ne me laisse pas courtiser par tout Skyrim. Deuxièmement, je fais ce que bon me semble de mon corps tant que je ne suis pas mariée, ce qui ne remet pas en cause ma fidélité. Troisièmement... troisièmement...

 

Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Elle ne parvenait pas à verbaliser «je comptais sur ce que l'homme avec lequel je couche soit l'homme avec lequel je me marie». Il était déjà assez choquant de le réaliser à l'instant. La discussion semblait déjà s'être perdue dans un méandre qui ne la mènerai nulle part. Les questions de Vilkas démontraient bien assez qu'il n'imaginait pas du tout pouvoir être son amant et être liée à elle à vie tout à la fois.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas vous marier, vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Moi? Non. Peut-être si je rencontrais la bonne femme mais... Si vous comptez vous marier il faudrait peut-être éviter qu'on couche ensemble à nouveau.

 

Les mots de Vilkas la transpercèrent et elle eut presque envie de rire de sa propre naïveté. Presque. Qu'avait-elle bien pu imaginer le jour où elle avait acheté cette amulette au prêtre de Mara? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il mal tout d'un coup? Même la louve en elle se sentait abattue, soufflée par un vent de chagrin. Il n'y avait aucun salut, aucune promesse avec cette amulette, rien qu'un choix à faire: accepter ou refuser une demande en mariage. Cette amulette ne forçait personne à faire cette demande, encore moins les loups solitaires et arrogants.

 

Kodlak avait mentionné le fait qu'exorciser le loup pourrait changer les choses. Une simple amulette avait suffi. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se sentait triste. Elle savait juste que c'était la faute de Vilkas. Ça avait toujours été sa faute à lui. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, sa mise débraillée la gênant à peine. Elle eut vaguement conscience de Vilkas qui faisait peser son regard sur elle alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Alors qu'elle passait la porte elle lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût et s'en alla à petits pas.


	3. Quand la bête est blessée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith et Vilkas ont eu toute une semaine pour réfléchir à leur séparation. Seulement le retour de Lilith en ville ne leur permet pas de mettre les choses en ordre quand les Compagnons sont frappés en plein cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à situer dès que la quête au Coven de Glenmoril est achevée. Dialogues légèrement modifiés pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Cela faisait déjà six jours que Lilith était partie accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée Kodlak. Elle devrait être sur le chemin du retour à cet instant si tout s'était bien passé, elle avait parlé d'une semaine d'absence tout au plus. Vilkas essaya de ne pas penser au fait que quelque chose ait pu aller de travers, premièrement parce que lever la malédiction était un sujet bien trop important pour eux pour tolérer le moindre obstacle et deuxièmement parce qu'imaginer que Lilith puisse être grièvement blessée ou pire lui retournait l'estomac. 

Kodlak n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il l'avait envoyée ni quel était exactement le danger auquel elle serait exposée et lui avait juste dit d'être patient. Le vieil homme avait l'air plus que confiant en ses capacités à réussir la mission mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser le doute aussi facilement. C'était une femme indépendante, une bonne guerrière, il en était conscient mais dans un combat rien n'est jamais acquis. Elle n'avait pas de Compagnon pour combattre à ses côtés mais peut-être avait-elle eu l'intelligence de prendre un de ses huscarls avec elle. S'ils avaient ce titre c'est qu'il devait au moins savoir par quel bout tenir une épée.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose et prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque mais quand il relut pour la quatrième fois le même paragraphe sans en retenir un mot il abandonna. Depuis leur discussion sur le désir de mariage de Lilith, il avait eut le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait été choqué de voir l'amulette pendre au cou de la jeune femme. Sur le moment, l'idée confuse que Lilith se promette à un autre alors qu'elle venait coucher avec lui, l'avait ennuyé et il lui avait parlé comme si elle se rendait coupable d'infidélité. Une infidélité envers lui alors que c'était lui l'amant dans l'histoire, pas le futur époux, c'était idiot. Pourtant, c'était ce à quoi il avait pensé et avait pour le coup assez maladroitement évoqué le fait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse un choix entre coucher avec lui et se marier.

Elle s'était fâchée, bien sûr et après... Après elle avait demandé si lui, voulait se marier. S'il avait été choqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir se marier à un autre, il fut encore plus choqué à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir se marier avec lui. Être lié à vie à une personne, lui promettre la fidélité, et lui donner ses jours et ses nuits...il ne pensait pas avoir rencontré une femme capable de lui faire accepter une telle chose. Avoir une relation affective libre d'entraves et qui pourrait être rompue dès qu'ils commenceraient à se lasser l'un de l'autre lui semblait un bien meilleur compromis. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable?

Quand Lilith avait quitté sa chambre d'un pas raide et l'avait regardé comme on regarde un traître, il avait tressaillit. Le loup en lui avait ressenti sa colère diffuse et une sorte de... tristesse? Avec des mots maladroits, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à leur relation charnelle et elle avait eu l'air de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une simple relation physique entre eux, ils ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse mais elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trahi un engagement qu'il n'avait jamais pris. Il avait beau se convaincre n'avoir rien fait de mal, il sentait la culpabilité le gagner.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Farkas et lui permit d'entrer.

\- Encore à cogiter, mon frère?  
\- Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous le fasse, répondit Vilkas avec ironie.  
\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de moqueries sur moi et mon raisonnement, fit remarquer Farkas en s'asseyant à table.  
\- Oui, je sais. Pardon.  
\- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse? Depuis que ta femme est partie, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire une tête de six pieds de long, comme après une gueule de bois.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma femme! S'exclama-t-il avec irritation.  
\- Oui, mais tu n'as jamais fréquenté une femme aussi longtemps. Et puis c'est une des nôtres, alors je me suis dit que tu avais trouvé ta partenaire.

Vilkas fut choqué que son jumeau puisse penser que Lilith puisse être plus qu'une simple compagne sexuelle. Pourquoi pensait-il que la bête en lui avait trouvé sa partenaire? Un loup qui rencontrait son partenaire ne le quitterait jamais, c'était une relation qui durait jusqu'à la mort. Comme un mariage. Ils avaient beau être des loups-garous, il doutait que cela fonctionne vraiment de cette façon pour eux. Il secoua la tête, déconcerté.

\- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on poursuivra notre relation désormais.  
\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Farkas en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Elle... elle veut se marier. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'on ne se voit plus.  
\- Ah, ça explique l'amulette de Mara. Elle sait déjà avec qui elle veut se marier? Elle ne m'en a rien dit.  
\- Non. C'était la première fois que je voyais l'amulette de Mara à son cou, elle devait tout juste commencer à chercher.  
\- Elle a dû trouvé un gars avec qui se marier alors.  
\- Hmm? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?  
\- Elle m'a donné son amulette en me disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour chercher un époux, je l'avais jamais vu porter cette amulette. Si elle n'en a plus besoin après avoir commencé à chercher c'est qu'elle a dû accepté une demande.

Vilkas regarda son frère en serrant les dents. Ce qu'il venait de dire le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle donné l'amulette à part si elle n'en avait plus besoin? Avait-elle pu trouver aussi vite? Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Jorrvaskr après qu'elle l'ait quitté.

\- Elle te l'a donnée quand, cette amulette?  
\- Avant de quitter Jorrvaskr, le soir où nous sommes rentrés de mission ensemble. Elle sortait des chambres et elle me l'a donnée avant de rentrer dans sa maison. C'était à peu près la même heure que maintenant.

Vilkas réfléchit un peu. Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait donnée juste après être sortie de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas cohérent. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'amulette après être sortie de sa chambre...

\- J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier avec cette fille. Et après, on dit que c'est moi l'idiot.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'étaler plus sur le sujet car Farkas le fit taire en tendant l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu entends ça? Il me semblait que Kodlak avait interdit qu'on se tape dessus dans le hall pourtant, on aurait dit des bruits de combats là-haut.

 

***

 

Lilith arriva un peu avant l'aube à Blancherive ayant voulu voyager de nuit au mépris de la prudence et des imprécations de Rayya qu'elle avait laissée au Manoir du Lac. Elle confia son cheval à un palefrenier des écuries à l'entrée de la ville trouvant les employés plutôt fébriles mais elle ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison. Elle avait déjà bien assez à penser par elle-même. Une semaine était passée et sa dernière entrevue avec Vilkas lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Elle lui en voulait et elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir imaginé qu'il recherchait plus qu'une simple relation physique.

Elle aurait pu s'en douter après tout, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de vouloir plus que ce qu'ils avaient. Elle s'était monté la tête toute seule quand elle avait parlé avec la prêtre de Mara à Faillaise. En l'écoutant louer les vertus du mariage, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle voulait partager ça avec quelqu'un. Courir les routes pour faire face aux dangers et n'avoir personne pour apprécier votre retour devenait pesant. Il y avait bien les Compagnons et ses huscarls avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié mais ce n'était pas pareil. 

Elle avait de suite pensé à Vilkas, pensant que leur parfaite entente au lit pourrait aboutir à autre chose mais ça avait été naïf de sa part. Après tout, en dehors du sexe ils discutaient peu et ne partageaient pas grand chose. Elle s'était sentie tellement idiote avec sa stupide amulette. Quand elle avait vu Farkas alors qu'elle avait voulu quitté Jorrvaskr au plus vite, elle lui avait donné l'amulette, voulant se débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son erreur. Toute cette semaine au loin n'avait pas été de trop pour continuer l'auto-flagellation.

La jeune femme avait pu passer ses nerfs sur les harfreuses du Coven et le temps passé à discuter avec Rayya lui avait permis de penser à autre choses. La rougegarde avait raison, si elle voulait vraiment se marier et que lui ne le voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à chercher ailleurs. Il devait bien avoir d'autres hommes valeureux en Skyrim qui ne fuiraient pas en découvrant qu'elle était Enfant de dragon. Restait à savoir s'il existait d'autres hommes qui pourrait lui faire ressentir les mêmes choses que Vilkas, et pas seulement ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir au lit.

Elle réajusta le sac en toile dans lequel reposait les têtes nauséabondes des sorcières alors qu'elle arrivait en vue des portes de la cité. Dans la pénombre, un spectacle curieux se jouait devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils voyant les gardes en plein effervescence se penchant sur plusieurs cadavres de bandits semblait-il. Quels bandits oseraient attaquer une châtellerie?

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda-t-elle vivement au premier garde qu'elle croisa.  
\- Ah, thane Lilith! Des individus ont attaqué vers la mi-nuit et se sont introduits jusque chez les Compagnons. Je ne sais pas qui peut être assez fous ou assez déterminés pour faire une chose pareille.

Le sang de Lilith se glaça dans ses veines. Elle abaissa le regard vers l'un des cadavres et vit une épée en argent à son côté. Tous les autres bandits semblaient être équipés d'armes en argent également. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita à l'intérieur de la ville sous l’œil surpris des gardes. En ville, elle vit plusieurs autres cadavres de ceux qu'elle avait identifié comme étant membres de la Main d'argent. Les gardes de la cité s'en était plutôt bien sortis mais avaient tout de même essuyé quelques pertes face au nombre étonnamment élevé d'ennemis.

Alors qu'elle montait les marches menant au quartier du Vent quatre à quatre, le contenu du sac de toile battant ses reins douloureusement elle aperçut Aela et Torvar debout au-dessus de cadavres d'autres Main d'Argent. La chasseuse donna un coup de pied rageur dans un des cadavres et dit à Lilith de se rendre dans la longère d'un mouvement de tête sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur. La jeune femme repoussa vivement les portes et trouva Vilkas debout à l'entrée du hall, son armure couverte de sang poisseux et son estramaçon rouge jusqu'à la garde.  
Par Stendarr, il était en vie! Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit à ce moment vida ses poumons en un soupir. Il s'approcha d'elle dès qu'il la vit, son regard jaune emprunté à celui du loup.

\- Où étiez-vous? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
\- J'accomplissais les ordres de Kodlak, vous le savez bien, dit-elle en posant le sac de toile sans douceur au sol.  
\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour le défendre.

La façon dont il prononça cette phrase la fit frissonner. Lorsqu'il annonça avec difficulté que Kodlak était mort, Lilith ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le coup de la nouvelle. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur Vilkas voyant son visage emprunt d'une tristesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. En s'écartant légèrement, elle vit Farkas derrière lui assis tristement en tailleur devant le cadavre de leur héraut. Elle s'approcha de Vilkas et posa une main sur sa joue retraçant un sillon de sang sur sa pommette. Il appuya sa joue contre le réconfort de sa main mais la retira bientôt alors que la lueur sombre de la haine animait son visage. Il la tint par la nuque et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Il nous ont volé les fragments de Wuuthrad mais nous allons les récupérer. Vous et moi allons apporter le combat et la mort sur ces maudites Mains d'Argent. Il n'en restera pas un seul pour relater leurs histoires. Pas un seul. Nous vengerons Kodlak et leur ferons connaître la terreur dans leurs derniers moments.

La rage froide qui enserrait le cœur de Vilkas la gagnait peu à peu. Il ne lui demandait pas si elle voulait l'accompagner, il exigeait qu'elle soit présente pour semer mort et chaos sur ces maudits meurtriers. Elle appuya sa main contre celle de Vilkas qui reposait dans son cou et hocha lentement la tête. Il resta à la regarder sans bouger, appréciant la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne. Lilith s'humecta les lèvres et Vilkas posa les yeux sur ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des siennes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, alors? murmura-t-elle enfin.  
\- Rien que des égratignures.

Lilith songea qu'elle devrait éviter cette proximité avec lui. Il y avait encore un quart d'heure, elle était décidée à mettre de la distance entre eux et là, la frayeur qu'elle avait subie l'empêchait de s'éloigner de lui. Il s'éloigna subitement d'elle et détourna le regard et elle en fit de même avec gêne tout de suite après.  
Ils restèrent juste là, côte à côte à déplorer la mort de Kodlak.


	4. Quand la bête prend le dessus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la rage de la bête se déchaîne. Où la bête appelle à une union sauvage. Où la bête marque la bête et que l'humain devient cruel face à l'humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une suite immédiate à la quête The purity of Revenge avant que Dovahkiin et Vilkas ne retournent à Whiterun pour les funérailles de Kodlak. Aucun dialogue du jeu.  
> Du doute, de la passion (avec du sexe comme on voudrait tous les jours) puis de la tristesse et de la colère.

Leur descente sur le repère de la Main d'Argent avait été sanglante et sans pitié. Vilkas et elle avaient adopté leur forme de loups-garous pour lacérer les dernières Mains d'Argent et les plonger dans la terreur pendant qu'il déchiquetaient leur gorge de leurs crocs vengeurs. Il n'y avait eu ni hésitation ni pitié, rien qu'une haine cathartique. Ils étaient tous deux ressortis du fort les pattes et la gueule recouvertes de sang de leurs ennemis.

C'était curieux comme ils avaient cédé de concert à cet instinct bestial pour exterminer la Main d'Argent quand sous forme humaine ils arrivaient difficilement à s'entendre. Leur voyage jusqu'à la tour des meurtriers avait été emprunt de gêne et de non-dits sans qu'aucun ne disent ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lilith avait beau vouloir se détacher de Vilkas, être en sa présence ne facilitait pas sa décision et avait même tendance à l'en dissuader. Le Nordique lui-même semblait ne pas pouvoir mettre fin à leur étrange relation aussi facilement qu'il l'avait abordé.

Alors qu'ils couraient tous deux sous leur forme de loups-garous pour revenir vers les plaines au nord de la châtellerie de Blancherive ils s'arrêtèrent dans le bosquet où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Ils reprirent forme humaine, entièrement nus, encore imprégnés de l'esprit de la bête. Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau elle-même, elle ressentait un certain malaise d'avoir laisser fuir ainsi son humanité qu'ils aient mérité ou non leur sort. Elle éprouva le besoin de laver ses mains de tout le sang qui les recouvraient. Vilkas faisait de même à côté d'elle. Lui aussi avait-il des remords?

\- Nous avons eu raison de le venger ainsi, hein? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le rouge qui paraît ses mains.   
\- Je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir rendu justice.  
\- Oui, ils avaient mérité leur sort mais... Laisser libre court à la bête comme ça? Avons-nous eu raison?

Vilkas ne parvint pas à affronter son regard et lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, lui-même n'en étant pas convaincu.

\- Kodlak avait raison sur la malédiction mais je ne suis pas revenue à temps pour l'en libérer. Il avait raison.

Il soupira et la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle était agenouillée, un air confus sur le visage alors qu'elle frottait vigoureusement ses mains. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder vers elle alors que l'esprit de la bête avait encore autant d'ascendant sur lui. Son corps nu et l'odeur goûteuse du sang qui l'environnait faisait naître en lui une envie pressante de la soumettre à ses caresses. Depuis qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à leur coucheries, il ne pensait qu'à repartager les mêmes moments d'intimité et ça le rendait fou. Il ne parvenait pas à renoncer à elle aussi facilement.

Il saisit son menton entre deux doigts et tourna son visage vers le sien mais elle évitait son regard.

\- Lilith...  
\- Non, Vilkas. S'il vous plaît, dit-elle faiblement.  
\- Je sais que vous en avez envie aussi, je le sens.  
\- Non, je... Vilkas... On doit arrêter.  
\- Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Il s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser auquel elle finit par céder. Ce n'était pas bien, elle ne devait pas laisser ça se produire à nouveau mais lutter contre la louve après s'être abandonnée à elle dans un élan de destruction était difficile. La louve voulait juste laisser faire la mâle et Lilith pouvait difficilement dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la même chose. Vilkas l'allongea sur le tapis d'herbe et commença à passer les mains sur son ventre et ses hanches.  
Elle avait besoin de lui et de sa passion plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Cette relation ne la mènerait nulle part mais y mettre un terme semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Quand les baisers de Vilkas se portèrent sur ses seins, son esprit se vida de toutes pensées cohérentes et il ne restait plus que son désir qui importait. Elle serra un poing dans les cheveux de son amant pendant qu'il descendait lentement vers son nombril avec sa langue.

Les mains calleuses de Vilkas posées sur ses cuisses remontait délicieusement jusqu'à ses hanches avant de repartir vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il écarta. Ses yeux le regardèrent avec anticipation alors que ses lèvres migraient vers les replis de sa féminité. Elle poussa un long gémissement alors que sa langue tourbillonnait autour de son clitoris et écarta plus largement les cuisses pour qu'il approfondisse les délices qu'il lui faisait subir. Vilkas savourait le goût de son intimité et les gémissements qu'elle poussait en se cambrant.

Encore une fois, il fut surpris à quel point elle réagissait merveilleusement à son contact et surtout à quel point cela pouvait l'exciter. Quand il enfonça la langue dans le canal de sa féminité, elle exhala un souffle surpris et donna un coup de rein excité. Elle se caressait les seins en se mordant la lèvre quand il s'interrompit. Dibella avait incarné la sensualité dans cette rousse aux mains sanglante, Vilkas aurait pu en jurer. Il s'interrompit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps en la voyant ainsi.

Il la redressa pour l'embrasser et lui faire goûter à sa propre saveur. Il gémit dans sa bouche quand elle resserra les doigts sur son manche et qu'elle fit glisser sa main avec rapidité autour. Il s'écarta et la retourna rapidement pour la mettre à quatre pattes. Elle écarta instinctivement les jambes et cambra le dos. Il ne perdit pas une miette de la vue dégagée de son anatomie humide et passa un passa un doigt songeur sur son sexe offert provoquant un petit bruit de gorge charmant chez Lilith.

\- Vilkas, vite! Prends-moi, vite!

Il ne se fit pas prier et se mit à genoux derrière elle, sa queue pressée aux portes du palais de son désir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et donna un coup vers l'arrière commençant à prendre Vilkas en elle. Il gémit doucement en sentant la chaleur de son intérieur se refermer sur sa virilité et il finit de l'empaler lui faisant pousser un gémissement sonore. Il glissa avec délice en et hors d'elle et de ses murs détendus. Elle s'accordait à son rythme en mouvant des hanches en poussant des cris rauques sans honte et sans peur de se faire entendre par qui que ce soit dans cette étendue sauvage.

La bête en lui était excitée comme jamais en la voyant se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière alors que son bassin venait taper contre ses fesses au rythme de ses coups de butoir. Ses mains quittèrent ses hanches et vinrent se poser sur un sein pour l'une et entre ses cuisses pour l'autre. Il titilla son clitoris sentant distraitement son membre aller et venir en elle au bout de ses doigts. Elle gémit fortement, tremblante de désir et caressa la main de Vilkas qui était entre ses jambes.

\- Oooh... Vilkas...

Celui-ci, sous une impulsion du plus profond de son esprit bestial, comme une nécessité absolue devant être assouvie, il se pencha sur elle et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur mêlée à l'odeur de sueur le faisait sourire. Il repoussa ses cheveux pour dégager son cou et lui mordit la nuque. Lilith poussa un cri de douleur en se crispant mais un petit quelque chose dans cette morsure attisait la passion en elle. Elle sentait le sang perler doucement sur sa peau et Vilkas lécher son sang avec volupté. Alors que sa langue glissait dans son cou, l'orgasme arriva et un grognement venu du fond de sa gorge vibra dans l'air.

Elle se pencha en tremblant vers le sol, sa poitrine s'écrasant dan l'herbe molle. Vilkas fit une pause alors que les muscles de son intimité se contractait frénétiquement contre sa queue, gémissant dans son cou. La mordre l'avait incroyablement excité mais l'orgasme n'était pas encore là pour lui. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa du coin de l’œil, la louve en elle tellement satisfaite qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Vilkas observa son sourire satisfait et il ressentit une sorte de plaisir et de fierté d'en être à l'a fois l'origine et le destinataire.

Il recommença à bouger lentement pour commencer et ils gémirent de concert pendant qu'il glissait en elle. Il ajusta le rythme au bout d'un moment, grognant de plaisir. Lilith sentait l'épuisement consécutif à l'orgasme arriver et elle reposa sa tête sur ses bras alors que Vilkas passait ses mains doucement dans son dos, caressant sa peau diaphane et retraçant le trajet des cicatrices qui la parcouraient. Le doux mouvement de balancier de son buste qui accompagnait ses coups de reins était délicieux à voir. Il avait vraiment voulu mettre un terme à ça? Farkas avait raison, c'était lui l'idiot des deux.

Quand il rependit enfin sa semence en elle après avoir atteint l'orgasme il s'abaissa contre son dos et déposa un baiser là où il l'avait mordue. Il se désengagea d'elle et roula sur le côté, pantelant. Elle aussi était à bout de souffle et reposait sans bouger sur le sol. Il détailla longuement les boucles de ses cheveux qui reposaient le long de son dos, le creux de ses reins, le rebondi de ses fesses et ses jambes finement musclées. Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes dont plusieurs bien plus belles et faciles à vivre que Lilith mais celle-ci était particulière.

Il en avait assez de danser d'un pied sur l'autre avec elle. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas ne plus la voir ou qu'elle aille voir ailleurs mais s'engager plus avant avec elle était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était égoïste et injuste pour elle mais c'était la seule chose qui soit claire dans son esprit. Il tendit le bras pour caresser son dos et elle frissonna avant de se redresser en tremblant. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pile de ses vêtements et armure et commença à s'habiller en silence, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Lilith?

Pas de réponse. Juste un dos qui lui était obstinément opposé. La jeune femme lascive et offerte à qui il venait de faire l'amour s'était envolée et avait été remplacée par l'habituelle fille têtue et colérique qu'il connaissais apparemment. Il se redressa sur un genou.

\- Lilith? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle soupira et, toujours sans se retourner, prit un temps avant de répondre d'une voix lasse.

\- Pourquoi, Vilkas? Juste au moment où je me dis que je dois aller voir ailleurs. Vous m'avez dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on continue. Et maintenant...  
\- Vous en aviez envie. Autant que moi. Les bêtes en avaient envie. N'est-ce pas suffisant?  
\- Vous m'avez marquée, Vilkas! Vous m'avez mordue alors que c'est vous qui m'avez dit de ne plus coucher avec vous! Alors que vous ne voulez pas vous marier!

Vilkas eut un haut-le-corps et rougit violemment. Il l'avait effectivement marquée en la mordant au sang pendant l'amour. Il n'avait pas prémédité son geste mais avait eu l'irrépressible besoin de le faire, de la marquer comme sienne pour qu'aucun autre ne le touche. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient liés à vie l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble et qu'il en avait profité pour la mordre sans lui demandé la permission. Elle connaissait la signification de la marque, quelqu'un dans le Cercle avait dû la mettre au courant. Il se rendit compte du caractère irrémédiable de la chose maintenant qu'il y repensait la tête froide et eut un frisson.

Il était lui-même sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait. Le loup s'était promis à elle, enchaîné à elle et inversement. Et une semaine auparavant il avait peur du mariage. La bête en lui avait fait de son impulsivité une sanction phénoménale. Il enfila ses vêtements pour se donner le temps de répondre mais quand il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, elle se dégagea vivement.

\- Assez, Vilkas! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous? Un jouet dont vous pouvez user comme bon vous semble jusqu'à ce que vous en soyez lassé? Une consolation après la mort de Kodlak? J'ai pris le risque de venir à vous avec cette amulette dans l'espoir que vous me demandiez de me marier avec vous, c'était idiot. Vous n'aviez aucune envie de finir vos jours avec moi, je l'ai bien compris. Et j'ai dû ravaler ma fierté. Et maintenant vous m'imposer d'être à vous à vie quand j'essaie de tourner la page? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous?  
\- Je n'avais pas prévu ça... j'ai juste... pendant le sexe, ça a été plus fort que moi.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas prévu? C'était plus fort que vous? Vous voulez dire que vous avez lié nos vies sur un coup de tête?

Non. Oui. Oui. Les réponses à ces questions étaient simples mais trop lourdes de sens. Il saisissait à quel point elle pouvait être courroucée et il était lui-même en colère contre lui mais quelque chose en lui se réjouissait de ce lien unique scellé dans le sexe et le sang. Après tout, elle qui avait voulu un mariage pour la vie avait désormais un partenaire pour la vie.

\- Vous vouliez vous marier, non? Maintenant, je serai toujours là, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez? Tenta-t-il d'un air désinvolte particulièrement inhabituel pour lui.

Elle finit de s'habiller avec des gestes rageurs et avant peu, Vilkas entendit ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots étouffés. Surpris, il s'approcha d'elle et vit des sillons de larmes couler le long de ses joues. Jamais, il ne l'avait vue pleurer avant cela. Elle n'avait pas verser une larme lorsqu'il l'avait brutalisée, ni quand elle avait été blessée, ni même à la mort de Kodlak et là, elle s'effondrait en des pleurs qui le prenaient totalement au dépourvu. Il savait appréhender un plan de bataille, un combat difficile mais les larmes d'une femme, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et c'était de sa faute si elle pleurait et savoir ça était une sensation des plus désagréables qui soient.

\- Lilith, je...  
\- Vous aviez le choix et vous m'avez déniée le mariage. Maintenant vous m'imposez une vie entière près de vous à cause d'un instinct bestial alors que vous étiez d'accord avec Kodlak sur la malédiction. Je devrais me sentir flattée? Soulagée? Heureuse, peut-être? Vous êtes cruel, Vilkas.

Il la regarda parler alors que ses yeux et son nez coulaient et que son corps étaient secouée par les larmes. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour apaiser sa peine. Il était d'accord avec elle, elle avait raison sur tous les points. Elle cherchait l'amour et il ne lui donnait que des chaînes.


	5. Quand l'heure de la bête a sonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funérailles de Kodlak Whitemane et Tombeau d'Ysgramor.  
> Beaucoup d'inquiétude, de tristesse, de colère, d'indécision et de reproches. Lilith peut paraître injuste, mais comme un animal blessé, elle se méfie.  
> Rien de graveleux à se mettre sous la dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fautes corrigées =)

Les funérailles de Kodlak s'étaient déroulées dans le plus grand recueillement et reflétaient le respect qu'il avait inspiré à chacun. Lilith avait beau être le membre le plus récent des Compagnons, elle ne regrettait pas moins sa mort que les autres mais ce n'était pas seulement la contemplation du bûcher funéraire de vieux guerrier qui faisait peser la tristesse sur ses traits. Elle n'avait quasiment pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son explication avec lui. Vilkas avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de renouer le dialogue mais Lilith se détournait de lui sans un mot à chaque fois et l'irritation et le découragement le retenait d'essayer à nouveau.

 

Il l'avait blessée dans son orgueil et ses sentiments, il méritait sa rancune mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié par son mutisme obstiné. Il aimait mieux l'entendre râler, soupirer et se plaindre comme elle le faisait souvent en sa présence et les Divins savaient qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé regretter autant leur disputes futiles. Si seulement il n'y avait que la parole, mais elle avait décidé d'éviter tout contact visuel ou physique. À tout moment elle gardait une distance d'un minimum de deux mètres ou plus entre eux et refusait de le regarder ou même de faire mine de remarquer qu'il était présent.

 

Kodlak était mort et une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'elle aurait su le consoler, l'écouter ou le distraire de sa peine mais une voix plus forte lui disait qu'elle n'en ferait rien parce que c'était _elle_ qui avait le plus besoin d'être consolée à l'heure qui l'était. Ses larmes avaient séché depuis longtemps mais son visage était figé dans une expression triste et morne. Les autres Compagnons n'avaient pas manqué de noter son affliction mais elle leur répondait à tous du bout des lèvres que c'était juste l'épuisement.

 

Lorsque Eorlund lui avait demandé d'aller chercher le dernier fragment de Wuuthrad dans les appartements de Kodlak, il avait failli la suivre mais il ressentait qu'une confrontation maintenant ne leur ferait aucun bien, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il l'avait liée à lui mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue et il en ressentait une telle souffrance et une telle culpabilité qu'il parvenait péniblement à penser à autre chose. Et le fait de ne pas identifier l'origine de ces sentiments peinés n'aidait pas. Pourtant il avait une dernière chose d'un grand intérêt à faire, qu'importait ses états d'âme.

 

Il avait réuni son frère et Aela à la basse-forge après les funérailles pour parler des derniers souhaits de Kodlak, à savoir lever la malédiction. Farkas ne disait rien mais il savait qu'il se rangerait derrière son avis à lui alors il argumenta le plus calmement possible avec Aela. Quand Eorlund arriva avec Lilith sur les talons, réunissant ainsi tous ceux concernés par la levée de malédiction, la décision fut enfin prise. Ils iraient tous les quatre à la Tombe d'Ysgramor pour faire en sorte de pouvoir marcher en Sovngard à l'heure de leur mort.

 

En y repensant, il y avait une autre motivation personnelle pour lever l'enchantement du loup-garou: il fallait qu'il libère Lilith. Elle avait souhaité partager sa vie avec lui alors qu'il l'avait éconduite de façon détournée et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient tous deux liés par un enchantement encore plus définitif. Ce qu'il avait fait était le résultat d'un coup de tête largement influencé par le loup, elle, avait mis sa réflexion et ses espoirs dans l'amulette qu'elle avait autour du coup. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour panser la fierté blessée de Lilith.

 

* * *

 

Ils avaient pris des chevaux pour voyager jusqu'à la tombe d'Ysgramor au plus vite mais le ciel avait décidé de leur compliquer la tache avec une neige épaisse et persistante qui limitait leur vision. Au moins n'était-ce pas une tempête, mais la gêne était suffisante pour ralentir leur avance. Ils avaient dû monter le camp au moins quatre fois depuis qu'ils avaient passé les montagnes et moins d'une demi-journée avait suffi à Farkas et Aela pour sentir que quelque chose s'était produit entre Vilkas et Lilith.

La morosité de la jeune femme et le renfrognement du guerrier étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas, presque plus que le fait qu'ils s'évitaient consciencieusement. Si Farkas avait tenté d'interroger son frère en privé, Aela ne s'était pas privée de les sermonner sur leur comportement qui risquait de compromettre leur mission s'ils n'y faisaient pas quelque chose. Vilkas la connaissait assez pour savoir que leur querelle l'énervait vraiment et que si elle leur demandait de se rabibocher d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était avant tout par soucis pour eux plus que pour la mission.

 

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin en vue du Tombeau d'Ysgramor, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot cependant avant d'entrer, Vilkas saisit Lilith par le coude pour lui parler. Elle voulut se dégager mais il maintint fermement sa prise. Il fit un signe de tête vers Farkas et Aela pour qu'ils entrent sans eux, ce qu'ils firent après leur avoir jeté un coup d’œil inquiet. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils s'entre tuent si on ne les surveillait pas. Quand ils ne furent plus en vue, il relâcha le bras de Lilith qui refusait obstinément de le regarder.

\- Lilith...

Elle se contenta de lever un regard mauvais sur lui en croisant les bras, les lèvres pincées. Il soupira et réprima l'irritation qu'elle suscitait avec sa mauvaise volonté.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui sorte de ma bouche, mais là, je veux que vous ouvriez bien vos oreilles. Après, ça n'aura plus d'importance de toute façon...

 

Le ton sérieux et fataliste qu'il avait l'intrigua et elle fit l'effort de taire son agacement au moins le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de faire ses excuses jusque là, peut-être voulait-il s'y essayer même si entendre de sa bouche qu'il voulait se faire pardonner son erreur ne lui serait d'aucun réconfort. Il se sentait coupable maintenant mais quand la bête ne serait plus là pour influencer son esprit, elle était sûre qu'il ne regretterait plus autant d'être enfin libéré de sa stupide marque et de pouvoir culbuter toutes les filles de Skyrim qui lui plairaient. Vilkas ne voulait pas s'engager, pas avec elle du moins.

\- Vous serez libérée de la malédiction et de moi après ça, Lilith. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous emprisonner ou vous manquer de respect de quelque manière que ce soit et je sais que ce que j'ai fait vous a meurtrie mais je vous assure que si je pouvais revenir en arrière...

\- Vous ne poseriez pas la marque? Finit-elle par dire dans un sifflement.

\- Oui... Enfin non...

 

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la louve blessée en elle ne tolérant plus de l'entendre parler de libération quand il prévoyait de se séparer d'elle. Elle marcha vers l'entrée sombre du tombeau, le cœur lourd comme la pierre. Elle savait que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant après que le sort d'Hircine soit levé. Elle en avait trop voulu et le destin n'avait pas fait que Vilkas partage ses sentiments. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait chéri cette marque mais sans de vrais sentiments chez Vilkas, cette marque devenait une honte. Elle voulait juste mettre un terme à tout ça au plus vite.

 

Le Nordique fut à nouveau submergé par une vague de défaitisme, se disant que quoi qu'il fasse, ce ne serait jamais assez pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner. Il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. L'entrée de la tombe était glaciale et plongée dans l'obscurité mais quelques torches suffirent à révéler l'aspect glorieux que l'endroit avait eu à sa construction. Une grande statue d'Ysgramor ornait l'entrée et attendait qu'on lui replace son arme dans les mains. Le lieu forçait le recueillement pour les Compagnons et alors qu'ils allaient continuer, Vilkas demanda à rester en arrière pour méditer, impressionné par le lieu. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé de lever la malédiction et peser le pour et le contre, il n'y avait rien pour lui plus loin. Surtout, même s'il en connaissait et acceptait toutes les conséquences, il ne souhaitait pas voir comment mourrait la bête. Ni son lien à vie.

Lilith lui accorda un rapide regard sans rien dire et pénétra plus loin dans le tombeau, suivie de Farkas et Aela. Elle sentait diffusément une nervosité la gagner. Elle avait pris en haine ce lien qui l'unissait à Vilkas, le considérant issu d'un manque de sérieux et d'engagement de l'homme derrière la bête mais il demeurait difficile de mettre fin à un tel lien.

 

Un peu plus tard, Farkas décida de ne pas aller plus loin quand ils durent combattre les araignées, véritables sources de frayeur pour lui. Elle put aller jusqu'au bout avec Aela, rencontrant au bout du chemin de façon inattendu l'esprit de Kodlak. Le vieil homme était égal à lui-même et attendait patiemment que ses jeunes Compagnons permettent à son esprit de reposer en Sovngard. Il posait sur elle un regard triste et entendu comme conscient de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Vilkas. Elle se rappela de ses paroles « _abandonner la forme de loup-garou vous forcera peut-être à renoncer à ce lien qui vous unit si se sont les bêtes en vous qui s'expriment_ ».

 

Un malaise s'empara d'elle. La clairvoyance du guerrier défunt aurait dû l'éclairer un peu plus sur ce à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre, ce qui lui aurait évité de reprocher à Vilkas de s'être laissé guidé par les émotions biaisées du loup. Ses désirs personnels avaient obscurci son jugement et elle se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir porté assez d'attention aux paroles du héraut. Rayya aussi l'avait avertie. Elle devrait écouter un peu plus attentivement ce que disent les autres. Encore une chose à rajouter sur sa liste de raisons pour se flageller. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait s'occuper de la malédiction.

 

Elle se concentra et affronta avec Aela les esprits de loups. Le combat ne fut pas aussi compliqué qu'elle l'avait escompté à croire que briser des siècles de lycanthropie nécessitait plus de volonté que de capacités propres. Alors que l'enchantement s'évanouissait elle ressentit presque physiquement la disparition de la louve en elle. Le monde perdait en intensité, les odeurs et le sons devenaient à nouveaux étranges et lointains et son lien avec Vilkas faisait partie du passé. Elle se pencha en avant, posa les mains sur les genoux, pour souffler et accepter de redevenir ce qu'elle était avant la bête.

 

Il était curieux de se dire qu'il lui manquait quelque chose quand elle redevenait elle-même, telle qu'elle aurait dû être. Elle était toujours distraite quand l'esprit de Kodlak reprit à nouveau la parole lui demandant de reprendre sa place en tant que héraut des Compagnons. Elle avait accepté sans même s'en rendre compte et avant qu'elle y repense une seconde fois, Kodlak avait définitivement rejoint l'autre monde et Aela lui affirmait son assentiment quant à cette décision. Elle demandait à ce qu'elles retournent avertir les jumeaux.

 

Lilith traîna des pieds derrière elle et dès qu'elle vit les deux hommes, elle leur demanda comment ils se sentaient maintenant que les loups-garous n'étaient plus sans regarder Vilkas une seule fois. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait l'idée de leur en parler, Aela leur confia les dernières paroles de Kodlak concernant le prochain héraut. Lilith se sentit rosir et baissa les yeux alors que Farkas et Vilkas donnaient leur consentement. Alors qu'avec un certain détachement, Vilkas lui disait qu'il approuvait les choix de Kodlak sans cacher une certaine admiration, elle leva un regard incertain vers lui.

 

Le regard bleu glacial de Vilkas la scrutait attentivement, attendant une réaction, une parole. Lilith ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'absence définitive de la lueur jaune dans le regard du guerrier qui marquait sa colère ou son désir. Son visage était devenu indéchiffrable et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, il était devenu comme étranger. Elle n'avait connu que l'homme loup, l'homme seul restait une énigme pour elle. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'était que le dernier n'était pas fait pour elle. L'air perdu et préoccupé qu'il avait à présent sur son visage lui étaient reconnaissables car ces émotions lui étaient familières.

 

Un petit bruit étrange teinta à ses oreilles et elle mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sanglot qui remontait de sa gorge. Et comme reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle s'aperçut que ses joues se paraient lentement de sillons de larmes. Elle l'avait désiré dès qu'elle l'avait vu, la louve l'avait désiré et possédé, et à présent elle le perdait et l'aimait. Elle l' _aimait_. Il était curieux de réaliser cela à cet instant précis, cet instant où elle savait qu'elle l'avait perdu.

 

Elle avait passé des semaines à se languir de ses caresses, de sa présence et alors qu'il était près d'elle, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'un étranger en face. Que savait-elle vraiment de lui? Pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'elle l'aimait. Et ça, elle l'ignorait encore il y a quelques instants, donc elle ne savait rien. Elle avait su l'affection et l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Vilkas quand elle avait pris l'amulette en pensant à lui, mais le manque de réciprocité avait peu à peu levé le voile sur la violence de ses sentiments. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle recula sous les yeux surpris et inquiets de ses camarades. Le souffle lui manquait et son cœur semblait ne plus pouvoir battre à un rythme normal.

 

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de celui qui aspirait tous ses espoirs et ses sentiments dans un tourbillon où elle finirait par disparaître inexorablement. Elle fila comme un coup de vent au dehors du tombeau, voyant à peine où elle mettait les pieds au travers de ses larmes et courut enfourcher son cheval après avoir arraché la couverture jetée en travers de son encolure pour le protéger de la neige. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et une voix lui parvint mais elle ne sut jamais qui l'avait rattrapée parce qu'elle donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son coursier qui se cabra avant de partir au galop dans une direction incertaine.


	6. Quand l'homme a chassé la bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas retrouve Lilith dans un tourbillon de colère, de crainte et d'espoirs.

Vilkas courait comme un dératé au bas de la pente boisée, au risque de s'y briser les jambes ou le cou mais peu lui importait. Elle était là, proche. Le loup était parti et il ne sentait plus son odeur mais si les Divins le prenaient en pitié, elle serait là. La route pavée qui longeait le lac et se poursuivait vers l'ouest jusqu'à Markath l'accueillit au bas de la colline. Le souffle court, il regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche pour tenter de repérer la silhouette familière de la jeune femme. Courir en armure de plates engendrait sueur et fatigue mais le poids de ses plates ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir les battements fous de son cœur.

 

Il n'y avait pas trace d'elle devant lui et il suivit le cours de la route vers la droite sans la trouver. Il repartit dans l'autre sens, tentant d'ignorer la gêne que provoquait son armure. Arrivant au niveau d'un énorme rocher au bord du lac, il ralentit, se souvenant du jour où il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ce jour là, elle était derrière un rocher à se toucher et il n'avait pu vaincre l'excitation qui s'était emparé de lui en entendant ses gémissements et en sentant l'odeur de sa jouissance. Si à l'époque il avait pu se douter du guêpier dans lequel il se fourrerait, il était sûr que le Vilkas de l'époque aurait fait tout son possible pour ne jamais poser un doigt sur elle ni même de se trouver seul en sa présence.

 

Ce Vilkas n'était plus, par sa faute. Cette femme était une tempête et elle avait chamboulé sa vie. Et maintenant il devait courir après un tempête qui était partie tourbillonner ailleurs à toute allure et plus le temps passait plus sa colère augmentait. Quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, il la ligoterait, la bâillonnerait et l’assommerait pour éviter qu'elle ne se carapate à nouveau. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Encore fallait-il la trouver. Il s'appuya sur le rocher pour reprendre son souffle et rassembler un peu ses pensées. Il aperçut alors un empilement de tissus dans le creux d'une souche morte à toute juste deux mètres de lui et il s'avança pour y regarder de plus près.

 

Quand il s'accroupit, il entendit distinctement un bruit d'eau derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir à contre-jour une silhouette pointer son arc face à lui. Il avait négligemment laissé son arme sur son cheval et n'avait qu'une dague sur lui pour se défendre.

\- V-Vilkas?

 

Cette voix... il la reconnaissait même après tout ce temps sans l'avoir entendue. Il mit une main pour parer la lumière du soleil et aperçut distinctement les formes familières du corps nu de Lilith qui abaissait son arc. Elle était ruisselante d'eau et il s'étonna de voir qu'elle avait désormais les cheveux courts, couvrant à peine sa nuque. Il ravala sa surprise et prononça presque malgré lui:

\- Vous!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Vilkas?

 _\- Moi_ , qu'est-ce que je fais _là_? Et _vous_ alors?

\- Ma maison est ici! Répondit-elle avec colère.

\- Ne faites pas celle qui ne comprend pas! Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

 

Vilkas vit la colère monter et il fut tenté de mettre en pratique son idée de l'assommer à défaut d'avoir de corde pour la ligoter. Il avança d'un pas menaçant, commençant à mettre les pieds dans l'eau et elle recula d'autant, l'eau du lac léchant ses genoux.

\- Vous avez disparu! Cela fait plus de deux mois que je vous cherche! Deux _putain_ de mois!

 

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres sans rien dire et croisa les bras par-dessus sa poitrine d'un air buté. Il avança d'un nouveau pas et elle recula à nouveau pour maintenir l'écart.

\- Vous avez filé dans la tempête et vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je vous ai crue morte, égarée, je ne sais pas... J'ai ratissé les routes avec Farkas, j'ai harcelé vos huscarls pendant des jours et des jours mais même eux ignoraient où vous étiez. Et je retrouve madame l'Enfant de Dragon prenant tranquillement un bain là où tout Skyrim peut la voir!

 

Lilith qui avait au moins eu la décence de rougir de honte quand il évoqua son manque de tact commença à froncer les sourcils et décroisa les bras en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- La façon dont vous avez occupé vos deux derniers mois ne me regarde pas et la façon dont j'occupe mon temps libre ne _vous_ regarde en rien. Alors si j'ai envie de me baigner dans le lac qui jouxte ma maison, je le fais, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et puis pourquoi, je me casse la tête à vous dire ça d'abord?

 

Sa voix rageuse se tut et elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la pile de vêtements dissimulés dans le tronc d'arbre. Vilkas ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver jusque là, il la saisit par la taille et la ramena de force contre lui, lui arrachant un souffle surpris.

\- Pas si vite!

\- Lâchez-moi!

\- Pas question! Je ne vous laisserai pas filer encore une fois.

 

Ils luttèrent tous les deux, l'une pour fuir, l'autre pour l'en empêcher. Elle avait lâché son arc dans ses tentatives pour repousser Vilkas mais il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser. Il était largement plus fort qu'elle mais il n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa course en armure et elle était vraiment déchaînée. Ils finirent par tomber tous les deux au sol, Vilkas par dessus Lilith dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure. Le Nordique ne put arrêter sa chute mais il parvint à ne pas s'écraser de tout son long sur Lilith sans quoi ses plates auraient pu lui causer du mal.

 

Elle se rétablit vite et repoussa Vilkas avec une poussée avant de ramper hors de sa portée. Il se releva et se figea un moment en voyant le dos de Lilith couvert sur la partie supérieure par une peau rouge et cicatricielle très similaire à des brûlures. Il se releva et la rattrapa alors qu'elle saisissait es vêtements et commençait à courir pieds nus en travers de la route pour regagner l'abri des arbres. Elle se débattit à nouveau en lui criant dessus mais il lui maintenait les bras dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le dos?

 

Elle ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu au milieu de ses cris courroucés alors il la relâcha brusquement et elle tomba à genoux, surprise. Il ne la lâcha pas longtemps connaissant ses aptitudes à fuir à toute vitesse et la repoussa au sol avant de s'allonger sur elle et de peser de tout son poids sur elle. Elle eut le souffle coupé par le contact glacé et implacable des plates du Compagnon. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et lui releva les bras au-dessus de la tête, lui coinçant les jambes entre ses genoux dans une posture familière qu'ils avaient connue en des occasions plus sensuelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est quoi ces blessures dans votre dos?

 

Il se souleva très légèrement pour lui donner la possibilité de reprendre son souffle et elle avala une grande goulée d'air avant de le regarder dans les yeux d'un air incertain.

\- Pour l'amour des Divins, Lilith! Deux mois sans nouvelles et je vous retrouve blessée! Même vos cheveux... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Votre colère ne justifie pas que vous me laissiez dans l'ignorance comme ça.

 

Elle déglutit doucement et détourna les yeux avant de parler d'une voix étouffée:

\- J'ai... fui sans avoir où j'allais pendant des heures. Il neigeait et je pleurais... J-j'ai rien vu venir. Mon cheval a glissé dans une côte et je suis tombée avec lui. J'étais assommée et j'avais la jambe cassée. Je ne sais pas c-combien de temps j'ai passé étendue inconsciente, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il ne neigeait plus mais il y avait un dragon qui volait en rond au-dessus de ma tête. Le cadavre de mon cheval l'avait attiré rapidement et il descendait pour festoyer.

 

Elle s'interrompit pour ricaner sombrement. Vilkas s'aperçut qu'il écoutait son histoire en retenant son souffle. Il recommença à respirer et attendit qu'elle reprenne.

\- J'adorais cette bête, si je ne l'avais pas poussé au-delà de ses limites en pleine tempête, il serait en vie et moi... Moi je n'aurai pas failli finir mes jours réduites en cendres par un dragon. Je ne pouvais pas fuir à cause de ma jambe, je n'avais pas le temps de me soigner alors je l'ai affronté avec mon arc et mes flèches. J'ai vidé mon carquois bien avant de l'avoir achevé. Le vent déviait mes flèches... J'ai essayé le Thu'um, ça a bien marché pendant un temps mais le dragon a bien fini par me toucher avec ses flammes.

\- Lilith...

\- Mes cheveux, il a brûlé mes cheveux. Je me fichais de mon armure et de ma tunique mais, je tenais à mes cheveux. Je sais que vous les aimiez aussi...

\- Lilith... poursuivit-il avec un air grave.

Elle l'interrompit à nouveau.

\- Je serai morte si des soldats Stormcloak n'avaient pas déboulé pour achever le dragon. Apparemment, j'étais près de Vendeaume et ce dragon était une menace selon le jarl Ulfric. Ils m'ont emmenée et soignée quand l'un des soldats m'a reconnue comme Dovahkiin. Stendarr m'avait manifestement prise en pitié. À ce moment, j'aurai préféré mourir. J'aurai dû laisser le dragon m'achever...

\- Assez! cria Vilkas. Assez, Lilith! Ne redites jamais ça devant moi. Plus jamais!

 

Lilith sursauta sous son éclat de colère et regarda Vilkas comme si elle se rendait seulement compte de sa présence au-dessus d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien, leur nez se touchant, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Elle avait désespéré de sentir ce genre de contact pendant si longtemps les jours de délire fiévreux qui avaient suivis la confrontation avec le dragon. Le sentir à nouveau contre elle rouvrait une plaie qu'elle commençait tout juste à refermer. Pourquoi était-il là? Comment l'avait-il retrouvée? Ni sa compassion ni ses regrets ne lui rendraient la joie qui l'avait quittée.

\- Vilkas... Je vous en prie. Il faut que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je promets que je n'abandonne pas les Compagnons... mais il me faut du temps pour oublier.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliez... Et je ne veux pas vous laisser tranquille.

 

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux alors que des larmes perlaient sous ses cils. Elle sentit Vilkas relâcher doucement la prise qu'il avait sur ses mains. Il posa une main gantée de métal sur ses cheveux.

\- C'est vrai, j'aimais vos boucles rousses. Mais...

Il s'interrompit le temps d'un battement de cœur et son visage glissa lentement contre le sien.

\- C'est la femme rousse que je préfère, Lilith. Je... je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Et je le répéterai jusqu'à vous énerver et que vous redeveniez la femme tempête que j'ai connue.

 

Elle sentait son souffle tout contre son oreille, incertain et rapide. Elle n'osait pas bouger ou parler de peur de briser le rêve qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait souhaité entendre ces mots si souvent qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas rêver à nouveau. Seulement, Vilkas se redressa et plongea à nouveau les yeux dans les siens. Son regard bleu glacial était incertain et l'inquiétude peignait son visage.

\- Je comprendrai si vous me rejetiez maintenant après que je vous ai meurtrie comme je l'ai fait mais... Si vous vouliez me donner une chance de réparer mes erreurs, je vous aimerai comme vous le méritez. Je supporterai votre caractère et j'apprendrai à vous connaître mieux et à vous aimez encore plus...

\- Vilkas... Par pitié ne me dites pas ces mots pour les retirer plus tard, je ne le supporterai pas. Vilkas, ne me faites plus souffrir. Vilkas...

 

Il la fit taire avec un baiser vorace et timide en même temps. Il avait souhaité la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la chérir depuis si longtemps craignant en même temps qu'elle ne le repousse. Il maudissait son indécision qui l'avait séparé d'elle et qui leur avait tant coûté. C'est quand il l'avait crue disparue qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'étendue de son aveuglement. Au-delà de sa possessivité, de sa jalousie, il avait découvert son amour dans les affres de la douleur. Il avait maudit sa stupidité et se serait bien pendu pour l'avoir laissée filer les larmes aux yeux et le cœur brisé.

 

La crainte de la retrouver morte quelque part ou celle de la retrouver sans qu'elle ne l'accepte le hantaient dans ses moindres instants de répit. Aussi l'avait-il cherchée sans relâche et n'avait presque pas dormi ou mangé depuis son départ. Quand Rayya, l'huscarl de Lilith à Epervine lui avait appris via une missive qu'elle était de retour au Manoir du Lac, il avait foncé à bride abattue depuis Blancherive et ne s'était arrêté qu'en arrivant devant les murs de la maison. Mara avait eu pitié d'eux deux et il jura en son for intérieur qu'il offrirait une offrande à la déesse pour lui avoir permis de remettre bon ordre dans les choses.

 

Lilith répondit de façon craintive à son baiser, comme de peur de le faire fuir si elle se montrait trop insistante. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de nouer sa langue autour de la sienne avant de devoir reprendre son souffle. Lilith avait posé ses mains contre son visage caressant doucement ses pommettes, ses yeux humides le fixant avec espoir.

\- Que je sois emporté dans la tombe si je devais à nouveau vous faire souffrir, Lilith. Je veux que l'on forme le couple que vous voyiez en nous. Je ne vous jure pas que je serai le meilleur des hommes et que je serai toujours juste envers vous, mais je jure de vous aimez si vous m'aimez aussi.

 

Elle ne répondit pas et noua les bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte tremblante. Il posa un baiser sur son front dans un geste de tendresse avec lequel elle n'était pas familière. Elle doutait encore de vivre réellement ce moment mais son poids sur elle, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle sur son front, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un songe. Ses yeux incrédules pleuraient toujours et Vilkas baisa ses joues baignées de larmes salées avant de frôler ses lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser léger.

\- Levez-vous. Vous allez attraper la mort à rester dans le froid toute humide comme ça.

\- C'est _vous_ qui m'avez fait tomber alors que je rentrais chez moi et qui m'avez empêcher d'enfiler ma robe.

\- Une robe? Je ne vous ai jamais vu en robe.

\- Je ne me balade pas en armure chez moi.

\- Je pensais plus que vous vous baladiez nue chez vous.

\- Vous l'espériez, oui.

\- Je l'espère toujours.

 

Pendant un moment, ils furent de retour à leurs débuts, fiers et sarcastiques, perdus au milieu d'une tension sexuelle dévorante. Lilith éclata de rire et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela que le son qui sortait de sa gorge lui semblait sortir de la gorge d'une autre. Vilkas se redressa et la libéra, fasciné par son visage gai baigné de larmes. Il rêvait d'étreindre son corps et de lui faire l'amour mais le loup n'était plus et il pouvait s'efforcer d'être patient même avec un désir aussi fort. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, une légère culpabilité apparaissant quand il remarqua les marques rouges que les arêtes de son armure avaient laissées sur sa peau.

\- Je dois me relaver, je suis couverte de terre. Par votre faute.

\- Mais je vous en prie, faites donc. Pour me faire pardonner, je veillerai à ce qu'aucun ne dérange votre bain, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque où perçait son désir.


	7. épilogue : L'homme et la femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On finit sur du smut, parce que c'est bien. Vilkas et Lilith sont d'accord, je vous jure.

Le manoir que Lilith avait construit était vraiment un endroit accueillant et regorgeait de trophées, d'armes et d'objets précieux en tout genre. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle possède autant de choses alors qu'elle voyageait léger sans jamais se plaindre des conditions. En somme cette maison était à son image, chaude et pleine de surprises. Mais son intérêt pour la maison se concentrait surtout sur la chambre à coucher avec son magnifique lit sur lequel il avait hâte de la voir allongée.

  


Pour l'instant, Rayya et Farkas qui avait galopé à la suite de Vilkas arboraient des sourires entendus qui ne les avaient pas quitté depuis le moment où ils avaient vu Lilith pénétrer dans la maison, Vilkas la suivant de près. Bien sûr, Farkas eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant les cheveux courts de Lilith mais noya bien vite ce détail dans la joie des retrouvailles. Rayya était plus circonspecte mais voir un sourire sur le visage de son thane qu'elle avait vu ravagée par le désespoir était une récompense de choix à l'envoi de sa missive à Vilkas. Elle n'avait pas eu tort de prendre en pitié le guerrier qui avait sué sang et eau pour retrouver sa rousse qui gisait blessée dans un lit à Vendeaume.

  


La Rougegarde étant une femme intelligente, elle proposa à Farkas de lui faire visiter la maison, laissant ainsi son frère libre de s'éclipser avec son thane. Ce Farkas était mignon et de bonne compagnie, elle devrait bien trouver un moyen de passer agréablement le temps pendant les longues, très longues retrouvailles des deux amants. Juste avant que Farkas ne la suive, il s'approcha de son jumeau et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se passer quelque chose de main en main mais elle ne vit pas ce que c'était. Elle devrait faire parler ses capacités sociales pour délier la langue de Farkas et obtenir de lui des informations sur cet échange. Mais là, il était temps de laisser les enfants seuls.

 

* * *

  


Farkas venait tout juste d'emboîter le pas à Rayya que Lilith avait saisi Vilkas par la main et le traînait vers sa chambre à coucher. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et ne fut pas surprise quand Vilkas la coinça contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il soit là en chair et en os et qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais la douce chaleur qui s'épanouissait dans son bas ventre ne naissait pas d'un quelconque fantasme. Elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche avant de le repousser.

  
\- L'armure.

  


Vilkas grogna mais ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur le fait que la serrer et la toucher avec une épaisseur de métal entre eux était embêtant pour ne pas dire frustrant. Il retira d'abord ses gantelets alors que Lilith travaillait les attaches de son plastron avec expertise. En quelques instants, la partie supérieure de son armure gisait au sol contre une commode. Il n'enleva pas tout de suite le bas, il voulait la toucher et sentir sa chaleur maintenant que le métal ne faisait plus obstacles. La robe de Lilith moulait si parfaitement son buste, dévoilant tant de sa poitrine généreuse qu'il se dit que même à Jorrvaskr elle devrait s'habiller ainsi.

  


Il la prit par la taille et elle entrouvrait déjà la bouche dans l'attente de son baiser et de sa langue gourmande. Ses mains glissait contre ses fesses et sa poitrine s'écrasait contre son torse puissant. Il posa des baisers le long de la mâchoire anguleuse de la jeune femme puis le long de son cou, sentant le sang palpité dans les vaisseaux de son cou. Il tira sur les lacets de sa robe et échancra largement son décolleté laissant poindre un téton au bout d'un sein merveilleusement rond. Il lécha son sein et suça son téton avec gourmandise tandis qu'elle jetait la tête en arrière avec un soupir charnel. Il offrit le même traitement à l'autre sein de Lilith qui se retrouva bientôt avec les bouts pointus de ses seins rougis et humides de la salive que sa langue leur avait laissé.

  


Elle commença à dénouer les tassettes de Vilkas et quand elles tombèrent bruyamment au sol, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit ou elle le poussa avant de se baisser pour lui ôter ses jambières. Il ne lui restât bientôt plus que ses braies et sa chemise et Lilith finit de se débarrasser de cette adorable robe bleue, s'offrant toute entière au regard conquis de Vilkas. Elle s'avança et enfourcha Vilkas qui bandait puissamment sous la toile de ses braies, sa bosse reposant contre son gouffre mouillé. Cette sensation était délicieuse et elle gémit quand Vilkas se pencha pour l'embrasser et que son clitoris frotta contre le tissu.

  


Elle commença à le chevaucher doucement tout en l'embrassant et Vilkas lui caressa son petit bout de chair et elle poussa un soupir sonore alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle accéléra ses ruades et alors que Vilkas voulait manifester son mécontentement au fait qu'elle le chevauche alors qu'il était encore habillé mais les frottements de son sexe contre le sien même séparés par une épaisseur de toile lui faisaient du bien. Elle lécha les lèvres de Vilkas et mordilla la peau de son visage mal rasé tout en accentuant les rotations de ses hanches et elle gémissait de plus en plus, se sentant venir avec cette stimulation.

  


Elle eut un long bruit de gorge alors qu'un premier orgasme la submergeait et que sa féminité brûlante vibrait contre l'érection de son homme. Vilkas n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un moment et la voir jouir devant lui et contre lui le fit venir à sa suite. Il se retrouva avec agacement avec des braies trempées de leurs jus à tous les deux mais quand le jeune femme lui ôta sa tunique et l'embrassa amoureusement, il oublia son irritation première. Il la saisit par la taille et la fit rouler sur le dos alors qu'elle écartait les jambes docilement. Il vira ses braies rapidement pour être nu lui aussi et la vit regarder avec envie sa queue qui avait dégonflé et portait encore la trace de son éjaculation.

  


Elle rampa à quatre pattes vers lui et saisit sa queue dans sa bouche alors qu'il était toujours debout au pied du lit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement exquis lorsque sa langue caressa son gland et qu'elle commença à l'aspirer. Sous peu, il sentit l'excitation ériger à nouveau son membre alors qu'elle faisait aller et venir sa bouche en gémissant allègrement, et ses yeux se fermèrent quand sa main se referma autour de ses bourses. Vilkas ne put retenir les cris d'extase qu'elle faisait naître avec cette si merveilleuse langue qui semblait faite pour le lécher. Il passa la main dans les boucles courtes de ses cheveux et donna de petits coups de reins qui accompagnaient ses sucions.

  


La jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus fort et Vilkas vit qu'elle se caressait frénétiquement tout en le pompant. Était-elle à ce point dans le besoin? D'abord en se frottant à lui alors qu'il était encore habillé et là, en se doigtant? Il l'arrêta et l'allongea en lui remontant les jambes contre la poitrine et son regard suppliant le ravit. Il la pénétra en un coup et elle poussa un cri excité en réponse. Il la travailla lentement d'abord et il suça le doigt avec lequel elle s'était fait gémir. Son visage déformé par le plaisir n'avait de cesse de le séduire.

  


Il accéléra peu à peu et alors que leur corps se mélangeaient et que leur gémissements se fondaient les uns dans les autres, Lilith lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait et Vilkas jouit en elle en l'embrassant tandis que la jeune femme succombait à son deuxième orgasme. Il s'allongea contre elle et Lilith ressentit comme un vide lorsqu'il ne fit plus en elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et il posa un baiser sur son front puis un autre sur ses lèvres. La tendresse de ses gestes la surprenaient mais de façon agréable. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

  


Lorsque Vilkas se redressa et sortit du lit, elle regarda avec curiosité ce qu'il faisait. Il farfouilla dans sa tunique qui avait finit près du lit et saisit quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il revint vers elle et passa quelque chose autour du cou. Elle s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une amulette de Mara. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Une amulette de Mara, ça se voit, non?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation... plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Pourtant c'est la première fois que je montre au monde que je veux me marier.

 

Lilith l'observa attentivement, cherchant le sarcasme ou l'humour derrière ses mots mais il n'y avait rien que de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle sentit le rouge gagner son visage alors que Vilkas restait à la regarder dans l'expectative.

\- Vous... Vous m'intéressez. Vous voudriez vous marier avec moi?  


Le visage sérieux de Vilkas se fendit d'un sourire suffisant qui lui était si naturel et il se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

  
\- Je crois bien que j'en ai envie.  


Lilith ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux et Vilkas l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Et puis votre maison est assez sympathique, je pense que j'aimerai vous y voir traîner en robe. Ou sans rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on y est, c'est fini. Merci pour les encouragements =)  
> Je pense ajouter un ou deux chapitres à la série entre Lilith et Vilkas, ils sont amusants à écrire. Sinon, un petit encart entre Rayya et Farkas me trotte en tête... mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus!  
> fautes corrigées


End file.
